


Prompt #42: "Is this okay?"

by Xylianna



Series: Xy's 100 Ways Challenge [46]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, Kinda crack fic, background Thor/Jane, but these ladies are great okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 10:15:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21014114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xylianna/pseuds/Xylianna
Summary: Sif joins Thor on a visit to Midgard and learns about tacos.





	Prompt #42: "Is this okay?"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stopmopingstarthoping](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stopmopingstarthoping/gifts).

> New fandom for me, not beta'd, please forgive the errors my coffee missed! This is kinda silly, but I had fun writing it to fill a prompt for a friend, and I hope you all enjoy it!

Sif was dubious about returning to the planet Earth for what seemed to be nothing more than a social call, but when Thor looked at her with those earnest blue eyes of his, she found it hard to say no. Gracious knew her friend had been through enough lately, and if what he wanted was an afternoon in the realm of Midgard with his human lover, she was going to help him attain it.

Heimdall nodded at them, grave as always. Sif saluted him before standing shoulder to shoulder with Thor, mentally steeling herself for the transport. It always felt… disconcerting to travel the bifrost, but one couldn’t argue with the expediency of it.

“Thank you for coming, Sif,” Thor said once they’d arrived in a barren clearing, clapping a hand on her shoulder. “I know you probably had more important things to do, but—”

“There is nothing more important than helping a friend,” she said firmly, and was rewarded with one of his beaming smiles.

She followed him to a rather drab looking building, but once they ventured inside, the reason was made clear: Jane Foster was here, ostensibly working with her friends, though only the man seemed to be working at all. Jane herself was pacing before a whiteboard filled with messy handwriting, and her assistant was… asleep?

Curious, Sif regarded the woman called Darcy Lewis. She had her head laid down on folded arms, brown hair messily pulled back in a bun that was falling apart at the nape of her neck. She looked… vulnerable. Soft. But Sif remembered well the caustic wit which honed Darcy’s often random seeming words, and she realized she was disappointed to find her lost in slumber.

Glancing away from Darcy, Sif found Thor staring at her with a knowing smirk curling his ridiculously full lips. She colored and looked away; of course he, her oldest friend, would know catch her staring and know exactly what it meant.

“Darcy Lewis!” Thor called out in his booming voice, crossing the room with a few massive paces until he could lay a hand on her shoulder and shake it gently. 

“Whazzit?” Darcy pushed upright and shoved most of the hair from her face, save one tendril pasted to her forehead by sweat. Sif longed to reach out and tidy it, but folded her hands at the small of her back. 

“It’s nice to see you again!” Thor continued with good cheer. “How have you been?”

“Tired,” Darcy muttered acerbically. “Which is why I was sleeping.”

“Sorry.” Thor patted her head, causing Darcy to glare daggers at him. But Sif could tell by the smile flirting with her unpainted mouth that she wasn’t actually upset, just putting up a front.

Now _that_ was something Sif could relate to. “I want a taco,” Darcy said. “You woke me up, go get lunch.”

“What is a… taco?” Sif gamely entered the conversation. It was the least she could do since Thor had woken up the woman as part of his continued efforts to be Sif’s wingman. Thor, God of Thunder. She scoffed inwardly. More like: Thor, God of Lesbians, with how badly he was always trying to fix her up.

“You don’t know?” Darcy was the one grinning now, and bounding up from her desk like she hadn’t been napping mere moments before. Messy hair streamed behind her as she bounced over to Sif’s side. “I can show you,” she cooed, a sly light in her eyes.

Judging by the way Jane was muffling laughter behind one small hand, there was some sort of jesting wordplay happening, but Sif wasn’t understanding the reference. Regardless, she shrugged agreeably. “All right.”

Darcy took Sif’s hand in hers, giving it a little squeeze. “Is this okay?”

Sif felt her heart flutter, and she squeezed back. “Yes.”

“Great! Let’s go!”

* * *

And after they were finished, Darcy took Sif out to her favorite Mexican restaurant.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading my silliness, I'd love to hear what you think! <3


End file.
